unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru
|Name (Romaji) = Hotaru |Name (Funimation) = Firefly |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Female |Age = |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = Squadron |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Puppeteer = Magnus |Puppeteer 2 = |Puppeteer 3 = |Puppeteer 4 = |Puppeteer 5 = |Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Unnamed |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Ability = |Ability 2 = |Ability 3 = |Voice Actor = Kana Hanazawa |Voice Actor 2 = Tia Ballard |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} |Hotaru|Firefly}} is a character of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is a Banned Doll; one of the automata of Magnus; being one of the Squadron. Hotaru might have been created from Nadeshiko Akabane's body. Etymology Name |Hotaru|Firefly}}'s means "firefly". Appearance Hotaru is a young, breathtakingly beautiful, but unworldly girl who has a fruity floral fragrance that is of death and decadence. She has a light and soft complexion, a slender body, and a short height. Hotaru has long straight light pink hair extending to her hips, with fringe, and has black eyes (with yellowish undertones). She wears a beautiful kinky aesthetic outfit that was in vogue during the late nineteenth century trends and is composed of a copper circlet ornament that has a twisted horn at its front left part, a swirl detail at each of its end at her front by her forehead and a piece of square black cloth, with a red Japanese kanji, , meaning "fire", in the anime, in a regular Japanese calligraphic script, and in the manga and in the light novel, in a semi-cursive Japanese calligraphic script, at its centre, that covers her whole face attached to each of the swirl details on her head, a ridged edged black collar wrapped around her neck and fastened with a gold square buckled black strap at her left, an arm's length black glove, with ridged edges at its top and a grayish-violet strap below it that puffs the edges out, on each of her hands, a violet lined black strapped mullet dress that is adorned with frills and lace and has a hanging fur boa attached to each of its straps, four silver straps attached at the centre front part of it by her hips and hanged to her back tied into a single ribbon, a centre parted lower skirt, with grayish-violet swirl designs at its bottom, and an inner light pink mini dress, with ridged edges at its top and eyelet ridged edges at its bottom, and a pair of low heeled crimson mary janes. Hotaru is one of the Squadron created by Magnus, and as one, she has a red symbol of two parallel indented lines facing opposite directions on an inverted triangle, symbolising fire, at the centre of her chest. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata when Raishin burst out from the Cafeteria and called out to him. Magnus halted and then asked Raishin who he was. Raishin answered and then announced to Magnus that he had something to give him. In a split second, Hotaru, Tamamushi, Kamakiri, Kagerou, Himegumo, and Mitsubachi then surrounded Raishin and held their weapons against him. Raishin clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Magnus and his Squadron then headed to the Technical Vocational Building when Magnus stopped and his Squadron subtly altered their stances upon seeing Kimberly who was awaiting Magnus. Kimberly ignored Magnus' Squadron and asked Magnus of his impression of Raishin, and Magnus gave his opinion. Kimberly suddenly noticed the small bottle Magnus was holding and asked what it was. Magnus replied that it would probably be ash. Kimberly then asked Magnus why Raishin gave it to him, and Magnus explained to her the reason. Kimberly further inquired, but Magnus did not reply and then finally excused himself. As he made his way, Kimberly intercepted, tauntingly asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls. Magnus indirectly answered affirmingly and then finally left. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Genuin Legends" Other Appearances Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Unnamed Equipment : Relationships Image Gallery Appearance Hotaru's Full Appearance.png|Hotaru's full appearance in the anime. Character Profile and Art Design Hotaru's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet.jpg|Hotaru's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Hotaru's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet II.jpg|Hotaru's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Quotes References }} Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Japanese Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Squadron